


you're so bad

by hojong



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, and sungjong is a bit of a pussy, howon smokes im sorry, idk lots of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojong/pseuds/hojong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Sungjong, 22, friendless and still working in a local convenience store. Howon, 25, troublemaker and lowkey mummys boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so bad

As the automatic doors slid open, the summer breeze was finally let into the stuffy, humid convenience store. Since there was no air conditioning in the small shop, Sungjong would sneak off to the freezers at every change he got. He’d stand over the assortment of foods - frozen vegetables, ice cream, ice pops - hoping to cool off.

Sungjong heard a bell from the all boys school down the road. He rushed back over to the counter, preparing himself for what was about to come. All of a sudden, the shop was full of teenage school boys. The seniors looked as though they were about to die, grabbing every savory snack they could get their hands on. The younger boys were being loud and obnoxious, they all gathered in the magazine section, either searching for a good manhwa or gawking at the rude magazines in the corner. Sungjong never stopped them, he remembered what it was like to be their age, even if he never was interested in the women in those magazines.

He scanned countless amounts of cheap kimbaps and ramen, smiling at the teens who scowled back at him. His brother, Seongyu, walked right past the line, standing beside the cash register.

“Hey bro, get me those new sweets you said they just got in. They’re not out yet and I wanna be the first to try it.” Seongyu said, pushing past the boy at the front of the line. 

“No. You’ll get it when everyone else does.” Sungjong shot a evil glare at the boy as he handed some change over to another. “Do you even have any money today?”

“Obviously I have money! What do you think I am? Some kind of con artist? That’s so hurtful!” Seongyu made a cute face and started to shoot his brother hearts. “Please Sungjong-ah!” He whined. “I really want those sweeties... They sound really yummy.”

“Shut up! Don’t speak to your elders that way, and act your age, little brat!” Sungjong lifted his fist and shook it in his brothers direction.

“Ya! Lee Sungjong!” The yell came from the direction of the doors. Slowly, Sungjong turned to his boss, Kim Sunggyu, who looked as though he was about to burst with anger. 

“Ah! Boss! I thought you were on holiday?” Sungjong asked, trying to get away from the subject.

"I was, but I came home early." Sunggyu grumbled. Sungjong could tell he was already in a bad mood, so he had to try and charm him into not taking his life.

"Oh, I see! How was Okinawa?" Sungjong scanned some more soft drinks and ice pops for the teens and had to shoo away a young boy trying to buy a porn magazine. 

“Terrible. All me and my boyf- girlfriend did was argue.” Sunggyu crossed his arms over his chest, almost like a small annoyed child. 

“...Oh...” Sungjong didn’t know what to say, so he grabbed Seongyu and pulled him close. “This is my brother, Seongyu!” His brother tried to wiggle out of his brothers arms, whining when Sungjong pinched him. 

“Brother or not, I don’t want you treating any customers like that again. Just get him what he wants.” Sunggyu rubbed at his temple.

“Okay boss...” Sungjong looked down at his feet.

“Yeah, Sungjong, don’t treat customers that way!” Seongyu made his way out of his brothers grasp and smiled at Sunggyu brightly. “Sungjong told me about the new sweets you got in... Could I have some? I’ll tell everyone at school to come here and buy things. Please...”

Sunggyu went into the back room, and Seongyu grinned at Sungjong. “You always get your way... Brat.”

“Asshole.” Seongyu stuck his tongue out. 

“Lee Seongyu did you just-” Sungjong began to shout as Sunggyu came back out of the room. He gave Seongyu a handful of sweets for the boy to shove into his pocket. 

“Thanks, Sunggyu! Bye Sungjong.” Seongyu ran from the shop, waving behind him with a grin on his face.

“You’re paying for those.” Sunggyu said. 

Sungjong sighed. “Yes, boss....” 

 

After a 12 hour shift, Sungjong was dying to get home. He grabbed his jacket and took his phone from his locker in the staff room, shouting an ‘I’m off’ to Sunggyu before he was asked so stay just a little longer. He popped his earphones in and made his way up the hill in the direction of the bus stop. Usually he’d walk since it was only a few stops away, but he just needed to be home, and he needed to be home now. Sungjong gazed at his phone, scrolling through instagram and twitter, not looking where he was going. Suddenly, a man walked out of a bar Sungjong was passing by. The two collided, drinks spilling all over the both of them.

“Hey!” Sungjong yelled, yanking his earphones out and wiping his wet phone on his also wet shirt. “Watch where you’re going!” 

“I think I should be the one saying that to you.” The man snickered. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “Want one?”

“No. I don’t smoke. And neither should you.” Sungjong grumbled. 

“Okay, okay. I didn’t ask for a lecture.” He laughed, taking a lighter and flicking it until the small plastic cylinder produced fire.

“Why are you acting calm? You should be apologizing right now!” Sungjong was putting his foot down. He was no longer being treated like a door mat, especially not by strangers. 

The man took a long draw of his cigarette and blew the smoke almost directly in Sungjongs face. “I think you’re the one who should be apologizing to me.” 

“What? What have I done that I need to apologize for?” Sungjong coughed. 

“For stealing my heart.” The man took a step closer. 

“What?” Sungjongs heart skipped a beat. “I don’t even know you, you creep!” 

The man laughed loudly at Sungjong, he laughed at the slight blush which fell across Sungjongs cheeks, the way he suddenly got all nervous. “Oh my god, you’re hilarious. As if i’d ever...” He took a long pause.

Sungjong raised an eyebrow, “As if you’d ever what?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “I’m Howon, by the way. Lee Howon. And you?”

“I’m not telling you my name. Now leave me alone.” Sungjong started to make his way back up the hill, on a mission to make the bus. 

“Okay. See you later Sungjong!” Howon called. Sungjong turned around. 

“How did you...?” 

Howon smiled kindly, pointing to Sungjongs chest. “You forgot to take your name tag off. Now I know your name and where you work.”

Sungjong fumbled with his name tag, flustered, causing him to prick his finger on the sharp pin. It started to bleed lightly, so Howon took his hand and kissed the tip of his finger. “Feeling better?”

Sungjong tugged his hand away from Howons lips. He held his hand to his chest. He could feel his own heart beating. He felt his cheeks heat up, they turned a light shade of pink. “Stay away from me.” Sungjong whispered embarrassingly.

He started to way his way back up the hill. As he did, he turned back to glance at Howon. Howon wasn’t even looking at him, he just lit another cigarette and walked in the opposite direction.

The next day was just as hot as the last. The shop was as stuffy as always but since Sunggyu was back, Sungjong couldn’t hang over the freezer like he did before. He just stood in the sweltering heat, sweat dripping down his forehead and staining his shirt.

A woman who visited the shop often entered the store and gave a big smile to Sungjong.

“Ah, Mrs Lee! How are you?” Sungjong smiled back at her as she made her way up to the counter. She wasn’t extremely old, maybe in her 50s, but she was beginning to get grey hair and wrinkles were appearing on her face.

“Sungjong-ah, I told you to call me Hyunsook! There are no formalities between friends, right?” Mrs Lee laughed slightly. 

“Yes.. I understand Hyunsook.” Sungjong said. It felt strange, but it made her smile. “So what are you in for today?” 

“Just some rice and ready made kimchi.” Sungjong rushed off to the rice shelves which were right beside the fridges so he stood around for longer than he should. He grabbed the kimchi and made his way back to the till. 

“More rice? You just bought some the other day, didn’t you?” Sungjong said as he scanned her items. 

“Ah yes, but my son just came down from Seoul for an unexpected visit. He’s a good eater. I feel bad, I didn’t know he was coming so I didn’t even have any kimchi ready... I’ll bet he never gets good kimchi up in Seoul. I’m sad he’ll have to settle for store bought... But that boy is a pest, coming home without even saying anything.” Mrs Lee grumbled. “He never calls, and when I call him he’s out drinking with his friends. He’s become a trouble maker since me moved up there. I’m sure he started smoking, too, the idiot. So easily led.”

“Ah is that so?” Sungjong commented, just adding to the conversation for her to continue. 

“He moved up there around 6 years ago saying he would become some big shot dancer. It never has happened. When he left he said ‘I promise I’ll buy you a house in Seoul when I make it big.’ Pft, fat chance.” She waved her hand as Sungjong packed her things into bags.

“At least he has dreams.” ‘I wish I had dreams.’ Sungjong thought.

“He may have dreams, but he’s just not realistic. Not all dreams come true...” Mrs Lee shook her head. “Whatever... I’ll always support him.” 

“Ah, I’m sure you will.” Sungjong smiled and Mrs Lee leaned over and pinched his cheeks. 

“You’re so sweet, Sungjongie. I wish my son could be a nice young boy like you. I hope you both can meet, maybe you’ll be a good influence.”

“Yes, maybe.” Sungjong nodded, totally doubting it. “See you, Mrs Lee.” 

“It’s Hyunsook, Sungjong! Hyunsook.” She smiled, giving Sungjong a wave as she left the shop. 

“I wish I had a dream...” Sungjong sighed.

“Get back to work!” He heard Sunggyu say from the back room. 

Sungjong mumbled under his breath, “Maybe you should try doing some work.” 

“What was that?” Sunggyu called. 

“Nothing boss...”

 

Sungjong stood in front of the new electric fan Sunggyu bought due to his employees constant complaining. He held a manhwa in one hand and an ice pop in the other. The shop had been quite all day, so he had been relaxed.

But just then, the automatic doors slid open and he heard a familiar voice. “A twenty pack of Esse Menthol, please.”

Sungjong turned away from his manhwa with the ice pop hanging from his mouth to see Howon smirking at him. “Hi Sungjong.”

“Ah, Howon!” Sungjong grabbed his ice pop before it slipped from his mouth. 

“You remember my name. That’s a good sign.” He smiled. “You’ve got a little something here.” He pointed to the side of his mouth. Sungjong wiped at it and Howon shook his head. “No, here.” Howon used his own thumb to wipe up the excess juice from Sungjongs lip, then licked it off. 

“Stop touching me without my permission.” Sungjong whined. “It’s annoying.” Sungjong said this, but when Howon touched him he didn’t pull away this time. It was weird. 

“Okay. Now, Esse Menthol please.” Sungjong nodded and turned around to grab the cigarettes from the shelves behind the counter. As he searched for them, he heard the doors slide open again. He turned back and sat the cigarettes on the counter, only to have them thrown back away by Howon. 

“Oh, hey mum!” Howon smiled at Mrs Lee, who had just walked in. 

“Howon, my boy. I thought you were going to visit your uncle?” She said, confused.

“Yeah, I was on my way when I realised I don’t have any gum, so I came in to pick some up.” Howon picked up the closest pack of gum to him and placed it down. 

“I see. I just came in to see my dear friend Sungjongie.” Mrs Lee leaned over the counter and squeezed his cheeks. 

Howon snickered. “Sungjongie...”

Sungjong waved at her shyly. “Hi, Mrs Lee.” 

“Sungjong, it’s Hyunsook!” She laughed happily. “This is my son, Howon.”

“Ah, so this is the pest.” Sungjong looked at Howon who gave a confused look.

“Yes.” She shook her head and put her arm around her boy. “Hey, the two of you should go out together! Become friends! Tonight you can go out drinking!” 

“No... Mum I have plans...” Howon offered. “And I’m meant to be going to see my uncle, remember?” 

“Oh shut up, Howon, it won’t take that long.” She flicked his ear. 

“Ow!” Howon whined. Sungjong almost laughed out loud, but he covered his mouth to stop it escaping. This boy was totally different from the man he had met the night before. 

“Sungjong are you free?” Mrs Lee asked. 

“I guess so...” Sungjong shrugged. 

“Great! Then tonight it is. You boys have fun!” She said, walking out of the shop. 

Howon and Sungjong just gazed at each other, confused about what had just happened. Howon glanced down to the cigarette pack that was now lying on the ground. “Now, those Esse Menthol please.”

 

When Sungjong got home from work, all he could think about was his date with Howon. But, it wasn't a date. They were just meeting. Two total strangers meeting up for drinks. Before Howon left the store before, Sungjong gave him his home address so that he could stop by before they left. Sungjong wasn't sure why he did it, but it was over with. For some reason when he looked at the other boy his heart pounded in his chest, his stomach turned to knots. He was one of the very few people who could make him nervous. What was worse was he could do it just by looking in his direction. Sungjong didn't know why, but when he got dressed he put a little more effort in than usual. 

There was a knock at the door and he could here Seongyu shout, "I'll get it!"

Sungjong ran to the hall, pushing Seongyu into the bathroom on his way and slammed the door. He heard clatter coming from behind it, and a cry from Seongyu, but he just continued to race for the front door. He looked through the peep hole of the door, and he saw Howon smoking a cigarette. Sungjong opened the door immediatly, taking the cigarette from his mouth to put it out. 

"There are smoke alarms in the hall, you idiot!" Sungjong frowned as he stamped on the cigarette. 

"So, what? You can't smoke in the hall? That is so dumb." Howon grumbled. Sungjong ushered him inside and Howon looked around. "Nice place." He said as he pulled out another pack of cigarettes. Sungjong grabbed the pack and shook his head. 

"No smoking in here either." Sungjong shouted, throwing the pack away. 

"Ay, I just bought those!" Howon crossed his arms over his chest. 

Sungjong rolled his eyes. "Don't be a child." 

Just then, Seongyu came out from behind the door. "We meet again." He said, looking at Howon.

"Huh? You've met my brother?" Sungjong asked, confused, and Howon glared at the boy. 

"Yeah. He stole a 5000 won note from me!" Howon shouted. 

Sungjong stared at his brother. "You did what?" He screamed. 

"I didn't steal anything, you liar! He dropped it on the ground and I picked it up! Finders keepers." Seongyu protested. 

"You stole it, idiot!" Howon pointed at the younger boy. 

"Liar!" 

Sungjong pulled out a 5000 won note and thursted it into Howons hands. "Take this and shut up!" 

Howon gazed at Sungjong, confused. Then he smirked. "You look nice, by the way." 

 

Night fell and Sungjong and Howon were sat in the bar local. Four bottles of soju later, Howon was tipsy, Sungjong was drunk.

“You seem so boring.” Howon smiled, holding a bottle of some cheap, foreign beer in his hand. “I didn’t think you’d be up for it, that’s why I said no at first.”

“Yeah? And I thought you were a mummies boy!” Sungjong slurred. He grabbed a shot glass and filled it to the brim. “I could drink more than you -” hiccup “- anyday.”

“Yeah, sure you could, kiddo.” Howon chuckled. 

“What, you think I couldn’t take you?” Sungjong mumbled.

“Oh I think you could take me.” Howon grinned, sending a wink Sungjongs way. “You’re so funny.” Sungjong slumped down in his chair, sad all of a sudden. “Oi, what’s up with you?”

“No one ever says I’m funny.” Sungjong huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Ever since my friends moved up to Seoul I’ve never even had any friends.”

“Wow, you had friends?” Howon joked, taking another shot. When he looked back at Sungjong, tears were dropping from his eyes. “Hey, hey! Stop crying!” 

“Sorry.” Sungjong pouted. He wiped his tears, but they continued to fall. Then the sobs came. They were loud and heavy, heads started to turn. Howon stood up and dragged Sungjong behind him. They got outside, couples turning to look as Sungjong cried his heart out, teens pointing. Sungjong grabbed onto Howons shirt and cried onto his chest. Howon looked down at him, confused. 

"Hey, come back to my place.” Howon suggested, patting Sungjongs back.

“No!” Sungjong whined. “I don’t want Mrs Lee seeing me like this...” 

“I can’t believe you, you and my mum are so weird.” Howon shook his head. “I’m not staying at their place, I’m staying in a hotel room.” 

“Oh, okay! Let’s go!” Sungjong stopped crying almost immediately and began walking. He stumbled, almost falling to the ground. Howon held him up by the under arms. 

“Hey hey hey, take it easy.” Howon stood the younger boy up straight. “Get on my back.”

“No!” Sungjong stomped his foot. “I don’t wanna!”

“You’re such a kid. If you don’t get on my back, I’ll just leave you here.” Howon started to stroll away, acting as though he was leaving Sungjong behind. Just like a child, Sungjong whined. “Come on then.” Howon kneeled down letting Sungjong hop onto his back.

He wobbled his way to the hotel (as he was tipsy himself) and lay Sungjong on his hotel bed.

“Thanks for carrying me Howon.” Sungjong giggled playfully. He rubbed his arms on the double bed. “There’s only one bed here...” Sungjong laughed. 

“What you don’t wanna share a bed with me?” Howon teased. He sat down next to Sungjong, taking his shoes off. When he sat back up straight, Sungjong was right next to him.

“Did I say that?” Sungjong whispered. He kissed Howons jaw, running his hands through the others hair. 

“What are you doing?” Howon moved away.

“Kissing you. What, you don’t like it? "Sungjong pouted. “You don’t want me?”

“It’s not that...”

“So...why stop?” Sungjong asked with a flirtatious smirk on his face. He leaned into Howon, kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around the older boys neck and moved himself to straddle him. He grinded his ass against Howons clothed manhood, looking deep into to the others eyes. He threw his head back, giving Howon a taste of what was yet to come. 

He leaned back down and pressed their lips together again, but more fierce this time. Howon was into it, he was ready and willing. He grabbed Sungjongs ass with both hands as he pushed his tongue into the others mouth.

Sungjong shoved Howon, forcing him to lay back. His hands slid up Howons thin shirt, feeling every ab, every muscle. His long fingers made his way to the older boys nipples, toying with them. Howon bit his lip, how did he know?

“You like that?” Sungjong asked, still dry humping him. 

“Yeah...” Howon grinned. He pulled off his shirt with one solid yank, and began to unbutton Sungjongs work shirt. Sungjong moved his hands away to get it off and went straight back to toying with Howon. 

Howon was amazed by Sungjongs milky skin, ran his fingers over the younger boys perfect body. “God, Sungjong, you’re so fit.”

He rolled over, so that Sungjong was underneath him, giggling like the drunken mess he was. Sungjong looped his arms around Howons neck, pulling him in for another snog. Using his feet, Sungjong slid the others jeans down along with his boxer shorts. With his free hand, Howon did the same. He unbuttoned Sungjongs jeans and pushed his hands underneath his underwear, feeling his already hard cock.

“Wow, you’re a real slut. Aren’t you?” Howon kissed and bit at Sungjongs neck, leaving marks all over. He made his way down, closer and closer to his leaking cock. He took a told of it with one hand and jerked him off while kissing his abdomen. Sungjong withered beneath him, whining for more.

Finally, he came face to face with Sungjongs manhood. Sungjong looked down at him as if he was dreaming, he’d never done anything like this before with a girl never mind a guy. The noises a blow job made never sounded pleasant to him in porn, but here, now, they sounded so great. He felt a hand reach for his ball sack, holding them and with every lick and every suck came a sensational touch. Sungjong was entranced, feeling a knot in his stomach he stopped the man.

“Wait...” Sungjong mumbled. “I wanna... I wanna do it to you.” 

Howon was happy to oblige, standing tall, letting Sungjong take in all his glory. It was huge, bigger than Sungjong had ever seen in any porno before. He moved closer, taking it in his hand. He stroked it like he would his own when he was home alone, no one and nothing to interrupt him.

“C’mon...” Howon said, pulling at Sungjongs hair gently, pulling him towards his rock hard cock. Sungjongs tongue lapped at it, just to see what it felt like. It was hot and didn’t really taste of much. Soon, he was sucking at the head, using his hand to wank the base of the cock. “Ugh yeah... Good boy...” Howon moaned, letting his head fall back in pleasure.

Sungjong got a little more into it seeing how much he was pleasuring the other. While he sucked, his tongue danced around the tip, making its way to the slit eventually.

Howon pulled the boy off him by the hair. “Fuck, I was about to cum.” Howon leaned down and kissed Sungjong, a sloppy wet kiss at that. Sungjong lay on his back and lifted his legs, showing off his virgin hole. “Oh my god, Sungjong.” 

“Do you like it?” 

“Yeah... You’re so gorgeous.” Howon grabbed Sungjongs waist and pulled him closer. He went into the bedside table and pulled out lube and a condom. He threw the condom down onto the bed and it landed right beside Sungjongs head.

Howon lubed up his fingers, pressing one to Sungjongs hole. He pushed it inside slowly until he was up to the knuckle. “Ah...” Sungjong said, “It’s sore when someone else does it.”

“What?” Howon asked, confused. “...You’re a virgin?”

“Is that a problem? Do you not want me anymore?”

“It’s not like that. I just didn’t know, that’s all.” Howon smiled as he stroked Sungjongs face. 

Howon thrusted his finger in and out until Sungjong got used to the feeling, and when he did he gave Howon the signal to add the next. Soon enough, all three were stuffed in there, scissoring open to see if they could fit anymore room.

“Ah.. Howon, just do it.. Get in me now.” Sungjong moaned. Howon pulled all three of his fingers out slowly. He rushed to grab the condom and slid it onto his dick. Just seeing Sungjong like that was keeping him hard.

He lubed himself up, and added some extra hoping to ease off some of the pain for the other. Sungjong got onto all fours without being instucted and just sat there, waiting. Howon enjoyed the moment, just looking at Sungjong all out like that for him. He positioned himself to Sungjongs hole and slowly entered.

“Fuck. It fucking stings.” Sungjong groaned, his head hitting the pillow in front of him. “Holy shit. It feels like I’m giving birth.”

“Hopefully that pain will go away... Just jerk off until it does, okay?” Howon couldn’t control himself, he started to thrust in and out of Sungjongs tight ass. “Holy fuck. You feel so good. Oh my god.” Howon mumbled, kneading Sungjongs plump ass cheeks like dough.

After a few minutes, Sungjong was beginning to enjoy it too. The pain was still there but it had dulled down. He bounced back on Howons thrusts, gripping onto the bed sheets to contain it all. He moaned louder than he ever had done before. There was no restrictions here, not with Howon.

“Harder..” Sungjong moaned, “Harder.” So harder Howon went. He took hold of Sungjongs hips and pounded into him relentlessly. Beautiful ‘uh uh uh’s fell from Sungjongs lips like kisses from god himself.

“You like that, you fucking like that?”

“Yes,” Sungjong cried, “I love it...”

Howon turned Sungjong around to face him without even pulling out. He gazed into the others eyes, leaning down so that their lips could meet. They connected on some other level, their tongues dancing together.

“Shit.” Howon said as he pulled away. “I’m gonna cum.” 

Howons thrusts became faster and sloppy, just looking for release. A long, manly moan escaped him as he came into the condom. He pulled out slowly, looking down on the whining mess he left behind. He tied the condom and threw it in the trash.

Taking Sungjongs cock in his hand was enough for the other boy, soon he was coming all over his own stomach. Howon milked him dry, then pulled away to look for tissues. When he turned back, Sungjongs cock was still twitching from the satisfaction.

Sungjong lay there as Howon cleaned up the cum from his stomach, putting it in the in along with the condom.

“I can’t believe you were a virgin before that.” Howon laughed. 

“Why? Was I good?” Sungjong asked. 

“Great, in fact.” Howon smiled. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell my mum about this.” 

Howon lay next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Even though they barely knew each other, it felt like they fitted together like puzzle pieces, they both knew it felt right. 

“Hey, Howon...” Sungjong said. 

“Yeah?” 

“Could I go up to Seoul with you when you go? I won’t have to stay... I’ll just be visiting.” Sungjong looked up at him, and felt his heart twinge when he saw how shocked Howon looked. “Is that a no?”

“Of course it’s not a no. That was the best fuck I’ve ever had. Of course I wanna keep you around for as long as I can.” Howon cackled. 

“Shut up.” Sungjong grinned. “I’m being serious.” 

Howon petted the younger boys hair and kissed his cheek. “So am I.”


End file.
